something good can work
by i-like-carrots16
Summary: A chance encounter with One Direction will change Alice Greenwood's life forever. Romance/Drama. Includes Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan. Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

ALICE'S POV

I groaned and put my head on the steering wheel. This was the worst traffic I had ever been stuck in and it was simply the queue into the O2 Arena car park.

To make my life even more miserable, my little sister, Grace, and her friend Emily were screaming along to One Direction's latest single in the backseat. The tickets to their tour had been Grace's Christmas present from our mum but as she was working late tonight, I had the unfortunate task of taking them.

Ok I definitely wasn't their biggest fan, but even I could admit the boys were pretty fit It just wasn't really my kind of scene. I prefer indie bands that play small gigs to even smaller crowds. I guess I thought that my kind of bands were more down to earth… from what I'd read in magazines, the One Direction boys were overly-confident, stuck way to far up their own backsides

The entrance to the 02 was rammed with screaming girls, make up plastered all over their face in tiny dresses and heels. I rolled my eyes… did they honestly think that the boys were going to see them from the stage and fall madly in love with them? Even though I thought it was pathetic, I suddenly felt really under dressed because I was wearing an old baggy cardigan with my 'Sex Pistols' crop top, skinny jeans and converse.

"Ali, speed up! We need to get as close to the front as possible!" Grace shouted over the roar of screaming girls. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. The sooner this was over, the better.

(**_in the interval_**)

Okay so I'd enjoyed the first half a lot more than I thought I would. The songs were excruciatingly catchy and… well… they were undeniably hot. I still couldn't shake off this weird feeling in my stomach that I'd had since Harry's solo in 'What Makes You Beautiful' and that had been _at least _fifteen minutes ago. 'For God's sake Al, get a grip' I thought to myself. I was craving a cigarette by this point and decided to try and sneak out of the arena to have one. I saw a sign in the corner saying 'Fire Exit' and weaved my way towards it. It took me down a series of deserted, dark passages. There was no one around and I was pretty certain I wasn't supposed to be there but I decided I didn't care. The dimly lit passageway eventually led out to a balcony that snaked round the back of the stadium and overlooked The Thames. The night air was alive with lights and the distant noises of central London. I lit up, reached in my pocket for my mobile and read my text messages. 14 new messages, 3 missed calls, all from my boyfriend, Freddie. His possessiveness was especially annoying, particularly as we had only been dating for a few weeks. I was halfway through sending him a particularly half-hearted text when the door I'd been leaning against flung open, pushing me into the balcony railings and sending my mobile phone plummeting into the depths of the Thames.

I spun round to see who it was, glaring furiously when I stopped and felt my stomach flip over. It was Harry Styles.

HARRY'S POV

"What the-? Oh my god. I am so sorry…wait…how did you even get round here?"

I began, looking at her up and down .I couldn't tell whether she was blushing or incredibly angry but her cheeks was bright pink and her green eyes were baring into me.

"Sorry but if you want photos, you have to wait until—"

"Do you genuinely think I came out here to track you down so I could have a photo with some teenage boy?" she said incredulously, her eyes flicking from me back to the Thames.

"You complete dick, my phone's down there!" she gestured to the still water below.

"Oh. I'm sorry... but you shouldn't have been leaning against the door should you… and why else would you come backstage?" I smirked at her as I looked at her properly for the first time.

She looked about my age, seventeen or eighteen with thick, wavy brunette hair cascading past her shoulders. She wasn't wearing much make-up but she didn't really need it; with golden skin and large emerald eyes that were a similar colour to my own. She was toned but still curvy with one hand on her hip and the other stubbing out a cigarette on the railing behind her.

"Well?" she demanded hotly… I'd be too absorbed in her appearance to listen to what she had said. "What…!" I replied defensively.

"Fine." She snapped, "Can we just pretend this never happened and let me go back in? My sister will be looking for me and she is the only reason I'm here tonight anyway so don't flatter yourself thinking I came here to see you."

She turned and walked past me heading towards the door.

"Wait!" I protested, reaching out and grabbing her hand so that she turned to face me. "Let me sort you out with a new phone or something? I could lend you mine if you need to ring anyone? How can I make it up to you? I feel so bad… I wasn't expecting… well… you."

I was still very conscious of the fact that our fingertips were grazing against each other slightly. I studied her face as her eyes softened and she smiled gently.

"Well… my little sister is a big fan… she's with a friend… I don't suppose there's anyway she could meet you? I think she'd probably die" she laughed gently but moved her hand away from mine. I grinned and nodded my head eagerly. At that moment, Lou burst through the door. "Haz we've got 5 minutes un-ooh sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt." He winked. She blushed furiously and stepped away from me

"It's not what it looks like!" she replied hastily, smiling at Louis.

"I've got to go on for the second half now but I'll get security to fetch your sister and her friend and then you can all watch from the wings? It's the least I can do… I'm so sorry about your phone… and you never did tell me your name?"

"Thank you, Harry. They'll really appreciate it and… uh… it's Alice. Alice Greenwood." She smiled as I led her down through the passage way to the back of stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapters are pretty short at the moment, they'll start getting longer from now on, please start to review, it would mean a lot! xoxo**

CHAPTER TWO

ALICE'S POV

This was so surreal. The concert had finished almost an hour ago but we were still sitting backstage with the boys. We had watched the second half from the wings of the stage. Grace and Emily had burst into tears when they met the boys, which I found excruciatingly embarrassing but thankfully, the boys either didn't care or were just used to it.

I had a coffee and was chatting away to Louis and Zayn as though we'd known each other for years whilst watching Niall teach Grace chords on the guitar and Harry and Liam having photos with Emily. Every now and then Harry's eyes would meet mine and he'd grin slightly. I felt my cheeks turn pink and turned my body so it was angled more towards Louis.

We were playing 'quick-fire,' asking each other questions and having to answer instantly

"Favourite member of the band?" smirked Zayn

"um. George." I replied frantically.

They both roared with laughter whilst I held my head in my hands.

"There isn't even a George you complete div" spluttered Louis through his hysterical laughing.

"I know, I'm sorry! I just said the first name that came into my head. Great, now I look like a complete idiot."

Once the laughter had died down I glanced at my watch and saw that it was quarter to one. "Sorry to ruin the fun but it's so late and I have to drive, come on girls" I said as I stood up, pulling my crop top down as far as it would go.

The girls moaned but started to pick up their things. Louis sprang to his feet and pulled me into a hug.

"But you can't leave me, I can't live without you!" he cried whilst everyone laughed and I ruffled his hair. "Can't I at least have your number?" he winked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry's head flick up to look at me.

"I would… but unfortunately I don't have a phone anymore thanks to _him_" I gestured towards Harry, a small smile spreading on my face as I held eye contact with him for a few seconds. "plus I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy!"

"A boyfriend? I knew you were too beautiful to be single!" said Louis, wiping away a non-existent tear. "It's okay… at least I've still got Hazza." He ran and threw himself on Harry and even though I found his compliment awkward, I laughed the loudest of anyone.

Harry pushed him off and got up and walked towards me, biro in hand. He scrawled a few digits onto my hand and said;

"Give me a call if you're ever around with nothing to do."

The rest of the boys responded by wolf whistling and cracking up. I felt a spread of heat on my cheeks and couldn't hold eye contact with any of them.

"Okay, I'll bear that in mind…" I laughed nervously and the girls and I turned and walked out of the room.

By the time I had pulled up into our west-London home, it was almost two o'clock in the morning and it was pouring with rain. The girls could barely keep their eyes open so I'd let them in to the house to go upstairs. As I got their bags out of the car boot I suddenly heard someone shout 'Al.'

I spun round and I could see Freddie, my boyfriend come out of his house opposite ours and was sprinting across the road towards me. He greeted me with an awkward kiss, crushing his mouth against mine. I pulled away hastily

"Freddie! Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you doing?"

"You didn't reply to any of my messages! I thought you'd died!" he panted. "You're my girlfriend now! I'm entitled to know where you are and what you're doing!"

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Fred, I was only gone a few hours? And I couldn't reply because Harry Styles knocked me and I dropped my phone into the Thames." I said it like it was the most casual thing in the world... but even saying it made my heart rate quicken.

Even in the dark, I could see his face going redder and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Do you really expect me to believe that..? One text wouldn't have hurt, Alice. I love you and i wanted to know you were okay and i stayed up to make sure i could say goodnight to you." He sounded angry and frustrated.

"It did happen, I swear. Talk to Grace in the morning, she'll tell you the same thing" I shrugged, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. "ummm goodnight Fred, I… love you too." He kissed me again, on the forehead this time, and jogged half-heartedly back towards his house.

Hurrying to get inside and out of the rain, I grabbed the last of the bags and went up to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed; too tired to get undressed. Whilst I lay there, I let my mind take in what had happened. My head swam with memories of earlier, how Niall had been so good towards my little sister, even though she was only eleven. How Louis' and Zayn's eyes had lit up as we laughed at each others jokes and of course how softly Harry's fingers had touched my own. I looked down at my hand, expecting to read his number but all that remained were two digits.

The rest had been washed off in the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't expect people to be actually reading this! thanks so much! please review if you get a chance and i'll try to update everyday! xx**

CHAPTER 3

ALICE'S POV

It had been over a week since my encounter with One Direction. Having lost Harry's number, I hadn't been able to contact any of them and I'd resided to the fact that I wasn't going to see them again. Grace and I had talked of little else for the first couple of days but when we began to realise that they weren't going to magically track us down, everything got back to normal pretty quickly. My time was split evenly into doing schoolwork and seeing Freddie and my friends.

The night that my life changed, I was round my best friends house. Luke had been my closest friend since we were four and he was the most incredible singer I knew. He'd started singing a few years ago and ended up posting videos on Youtube which now have millions of views. At the beginning of January, he had topped the BBC introducing list and that he was due to perform at the BBC Radio 1 'Sound of 2012' event. He was supposed to take his boyfriend Oscar but as he was on holiday, I had agreed to be his plus one.

At the time of accepting his invitation, I had realised it was a red carpet event and by the time I found out, it was too late for Luke to invite anyone else and i couldn't let him down at the last minute. I get incredibly nervous infront of large crowds and I'm very self conscious, so the idea of and parading around in front of cameras and people lined up to see world famous bands and solo artists didn't really appeal.

I had laid out dresses that I had borrowed from various friends across Luke's bedroom floor.

"The black one." He said decisively "it's nice and simple and you'll look beautiful."

It was strapless and bodycon, completely plain apart from a band of black lace around the top and bottom.

"Do you think it's too short though?" I said, slipping it over my head.

"Nah, it's longer than you think." He put on his bowtie and turned to look at me fully. He looked great, with a shirt and bow-tie, chinos and his loafers. "Just wear your denim jacket and pink converse and you'll look perfect"

After adding a silver cuff and a large silver necklace and a bit more make-up on than usual, I was ready. We held hands tightly as our black cab headed towards Koko, the Camden Nightclub. I felt almost selfish being so nervous when I wasn't even the one performing.

"Luke, you'll be amazing. You always are" I reassured him and kissed him on the cheek as we pulled up outside the club.

"Thanks Al. Come on, lets do this."

The lights were blinding and I could hardly hear over people shouting Luke's name. It was weird to hear people shouting for him and asking for pictures. Obviously I knew that he was fairly well known but I hadn't realized how extensive his fan base had become. I linked arms with Luke and smiled slightly whilst we made our way down towards the official entrance.

For the first time since we had left the cab, I turned my full attention to the other artists on the carpet. My eyes widened in excitement to realise I was standing just a few meters away from Jessie J, Ed Sheeran and Chris Moyles. Luke and I were both trying to play it cool but

Suddenly the screams became deafening, the crowd either side of the carpet pushed against the barriers with their cameras held high in the air. Luke and I stopped and spun round to get a closer look. Sure enough, five familiar heads appeared from the limo that had pulled up. It was One Direction.

My stomach did somersaults as I tried to drag Luke towards the entrance but he stayed rooted to the spot.

"You should at least go and say hi" he whispered in my ear, "you didn't even call Harry."

Zayn's eyes were already scanning the red carpet and for a split second his eyes made contact with mine. I blushed and turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him lean in and say something to the others.

"It wasn't my fault! I lost his number!" I hissed in response.

"Calm down Al," he retorted. "Go and talk to them!" and he gave me a gentle shove in their direction.

Niall was the first to come bounding up to me.

"Alice? We met you on the tour? It's so good to see you again! We knew you had a boyfriend but we didn't realise he was famous? We love Luke Simmons, he's got an awesome voice!" he said, pulling me into a hug and causing the screams to become louder.

"I didn't realise you guys would be here! And no haha... Luke is just a good friend of mine" I laughed awkwardly.

Zayn and Liam pulled me into a one-armed hug and greeted me with a huge smiles and Louis hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's so good to see you again Alice. You look gorgeous" he winked and kissed me on the cheek.

Finally I turned to face Harry whilst the others moved away to go and speak to some of the fans. He had yet to look me in the eye and was staring awkwardly at his feet.

"Hi Harry." I breathed as he looked into my eyes for the first time. I felt my heart hammering against my chest. I cringed at my own reaction. I was not some twelve-year-old fangirl who was going to burst into tears if Harry even looked at me. I didn't even like them that much. Did I?

"You never called me." He said bluntly, "If you didn't want it you should've said."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I lost the number… it got washed off in the rain. I know it sounds like a pathetic excuse… but I would have phoned otherwise." I looked up at him gingerly. He was at least a foot taller than me. "If I'm honest though, can you imagine what my boyfriend would do If he found out I was texting Harry Styles?" I laughed embarrassed.

This last comment caught his attention and that famous grin flashed across his alarmingly perfect face. He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear "Should he feel threatened?" I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it made my spine tingle.

"No Harry." I said as I stepped further away. "We're friends and Freddie… means a lot to me..." I tried to sound firm but even I noticed how false and contrived I sound. To change the topic, I reached into my denim jacket and pulled out my newly purchased iphone.

"If you put it in this, I definitely won't lose it!' He smiled and obliged.

"I'd better talk to some fans now, Al. I'll see you later on?"

I gazed after him for a few seconds before hurrying to catch up with Luke and Niall who were deep in conversation. I linked arms with both of them and we made our way into the club.

_**(5 hours later)**_

Luke had performed the best he ever had and I had spent the evening rubbing shoulders with some of the best new musicians in the UK. I had taken full advantage of the free bar and my vision was completely blurred as I was dancing in a complete trance on my own.

Louis staggered up to me and threw his arms around my waist. We were both so drunk and practically holding each other up in the middle of the dance floor. We danced wildly, trying to shout things over to each other but neither of us could hear each other. Suddenly I felt his face inches away from mine and his hands sliding slowly down to my hips whilst pulling my closer… I could feel the bass from the live band thudding inside my head and slowly our lips met.

Louis kissed me slowly at first and then much more passionately, pushing his tongue deep into my mouth as he pulled me closer. I don't know how much time had gone by but it felt like forever. Then as his hand travelled slowly up my skirt I felt this ice cold, uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I pulled away sharply and felt my vision blur even more with tears.

"Lou… I-I.. h-have a boyfriend…" I choked through my sobs.

He took me by the hand and led me slowly outside onto the terrace although he could barely stand upright.

"I'm… so sorry Al. I…know… God I'm so drunk… it can be.. our secret. We're just friends a-a-aren't we?"

He took my mobile phone and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he dialed his number into it.

"Thanks Lou, I'd really appreciate that… I'm going to find Luke, I think it's time I.. went home"

I kissed him on the cheek as Luke appeared on the terrace with excellent timing. Luke was fairly sober and it felt nice to be linked up with him. He got into the back of the taxi with me and sat quietly, stroking my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

HARRY'S POV

Watching Alice kiss Louis had put me in a really crap mood. I didn't _like _her. How could I, I barely knew her? It just annoyed me how she was 'so in love with her boyfriend that she couldn't possibly text me…' but it didn't stop her sticking her tongue down my best mates throat? I got out my mobile phone and sent a quick text to Caroline Flack…

"**I need cheering up. Come to the apartment in half an hour? Don't worry if your asleep. x"**

Within thirty seconds she'd replied;

'**I'll be there xx'**

I grinned sticking my phone in my back pocket. This would be enough of a distraction… just for tonight, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

ALICE'S POV

Still lying in my bed, I opened my eyes slowly. I could hear the faint buzzing of my phone and I felt around on my bedside table until I found it. My eyes widened slowly as I saw I had 12 missed calls and 27 new messages. I sat up too quickly and felt my head pounding. Luke was sitting at the end of my bed in sweatpants with a bowl of coco pops and my laptop and he smiled sympathetically.

"Morning gorgeous, I didn't want to wake you but I'm afraid we have a slight problem" he grimaced.

He swiveled the laptop round whilst my eyes got used to the bright white of my bedroom walls. Twitter was already opened and the top trend was #LouisGirl.

I felt my stomach tighten and my headache worsen as I clicked on the link to find pictures of Louis kissing me, with my hands around his neck and his at the bottom of my dress all over twitter.

"What the… oh my god… it looks so much worse than it was… who even TOOK this photo!" I scrolled down to read the top tweets about it…

GeorgiaF_1D: _Apparently #LouisGirl is called Alice Greenwood… follow her here: Al_Greenwood. (RETWEETED 100+ TIMES)_

"How did they find out my name, Luke? What's my mum going to say… what's Freddie going to say?' I said… my breathing grew shallower and my eyes blurred with tears.

Luke scrambled over towards me and wriggled down under the covers next to me, and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Freddie has been calling you this morning but I really couldn't wake you. I told him to call later… you don't need to talk to him yet."

"No." I sniffed "I'll go to his now. He deserves that m-much. Please wait here and make sure G-Gace doesn't check twitter for now? And then I… I n-n-need to call Louis. Oh god… I c-c-an't breathe."

I threw on a hoodie, sweatpants and my converse and sprinted out of my house and across the road to Freddie's. He opened the door before I had even knocked. His face was pale and his expression was… hard. He was looking at me with disgust.

"Freddie. I can explain…" I began, a tear already sliding down my cheek.

"Alice, I really don't want to hear it. I… I thought you were different to all the other girls. Was it really SO difficult to have a night out but still remain faithful to me?"

"Fred… It was only for about a minute. I was so drunk and then I stopped it before anything else happened, I swear. We're just friends." I took a step towards him but he stepped back, hastily.

"Alice. Don't insult me even more by trying to lie, I know that you don't like me that much. If you did, you wouldn't be kissing other guys. I can't even look at you right now… please just leave. It's over. I don't want this…. I don't want _you._"

I opened my mouth to speak but he just slammed the door in my face. I kicked the door violently before turning and walking slowly to my house.

This was all happening so fast. I was still shocked that it was over with Freddie before our relationship had really even taken off. I needed to call the boys. Surely they could DO something? Get the picture taken off the Internet or stop it from going in the papers? I still had a shocking headache from last night and I couldn't think straight. I opened my front door to find my mum sitting on the stairs with Luke.

"Come here darling," she said, arms outstretched. I collapsed into her arms and cried. "You've been a bit silly haven't you love."

Luke stroked my hair and said "Al, I had to tell her, better she found out sooner rather than later and I'm going to call Louis now… I got his number last night. He'll know what to do."

He walked off down the hallway to the kitchen and I could hear his deep voice muttering into the phone, although I couldn't hear what he was saying. He came back in less than a minute.

"Louis is coming to pick you up in fifteen minutes. Go and have a shower quickly and don't worry Alice, it's going to be fine."

I went upstairs and had a cold shower, the ice cold water making me feel more alert and less hungover. I opted for a black crop top with a see-through white shirt over it, leather skinny trousers and some ballet pumps.

I looked outside and saw a grey Porsche with tinted windows outside. Luke had left by this point so I quietly snuck out with my phone and money for a cab if I needed it. I slid into the car and saw Louis with his head on the steering wheel. He looked tired but still very good-looking. He smiled at me and leant across to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey Al." He began as we started to drive "I am so sorry about all this shit. I didn't think this would happen and it's all my fault."

I touched his arm gently, "Louis, it's not your fault, I kissed you back… We were both pretty out of it"

He smiled slightly, "Yeah I suppose we were. I've just come out of a long-term relationship and you're in one. I wasn't really thinking straight.'

I breathed slowly as we pulled up outside the gated apartment block. "Not anymore." I heard my voice wobble.

"Louis' smile dropped. "Oh my god, Alice. I am so sorry. Come on lets get inside, there are no reporters here yet but there will be if we hang around."

**(half an hour later)**

I was laying on the sofa in Harry and Louis' apartment. Zayn was sitting on my feet chatting to me quietly and Louis had just gotten off the phone with their agent. The photo couldn't be removed but they were confident that all the hype would die down. Liam and Niall weren't in and nobody had mentioned Harry… not that I was looking for him or anything…

I'd suddenly gone from having 300 followers on twitter to having over 12,000 and I'd had phone call after phone call from girls that I barely considered friends. Louis had sent out a couple of tweets explaining the situation to the fans and to 'respect my privacy.'

"Right." Said Louis "Let's watch a film" he reached into the cupboard and pulled out 'Grease' grinning mischievously. The rest of the boys groaned, having seen it too many times but I cheered and went off to make myself a cup of tea whilst he set everything up.

I sat on a bar stall in the kitchen table with my eyes closed whilst I waited for the kettle to boil. Suddenly I heard giggling and low voices and I snapped my eyes open to see Harry with his arm around Caroline Flack. She looked pretty rough, with last nights make-up spread all over her face in all the wrong places and a t-shirt of Harry's on. They both froze and I hastily turned away and carried on making tea.

"I'm going to go and shower…" she said quietly before I heard footsteps leading away from the kitchen. I span round to see Harry looking at me coldly.

"It didn't take you long to move on from your boyfriend, then?" His dark green eyes were locked with my own and I found it impossible to look away.

"I don't know what you mean Harry…" I reached for a cup and threw the teabag in.

"Well that's why your here isn't it? You're with Louis now… I saw you last night."

"What?" I snapped back. "Louis and I are FRIENDS Harry. He's helping me sort this mess out… and what's it to you anyway? The last time I checked it had nothing to do with you."

He looked shocked at first and then frowned. "I'm looking out for Louis. He doesn't need this kind of crap from some random girl."

I wasn't just angry now, I was furious. "So that's what I am is it…? Some random girl? The same 'random girl' who you gave your number to and got pissed off at when she didn't text you? I was right about you from the start Harry Styles, you're a complete jerk."

I turned to walk out of the room but he grabbed me and spun me round, pulling me close to him.

"Al, wait. I didn't mean-"

But I didn't let him finish. I shook him off, picked up my cup of tea and stormed out. As I walked back towards the living room though, I couldn't stop the tingles at the bottom of my back where he had touched me.

What was this guy doing to me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while- i've had exams bleeeugh! I'll try and update more often! Please keep the reviews coming they've been so lovely so far :) xx**

CHAPTER 5

LOUIS' POV

Alice sandwiched herself in-between Zayn and I on the sofa. She hardly had any make-up on and her face was pale and sad but she still looked beautiful. I guess I felt responsible for what had happened. Because of me she'd lost her boyfriend and gained herself thousands of haters overnight. She seemed to like 'Grease' as much as me, which obviously automatically made her the most amazing person ever. We we're quietly mouthing along to the dialogue but we could all hear the raised voices in the background.

It was Harry telling Caroline to leave. It would be a lie to say I wasn't happy that Harry was pretty much over her. It was so awkward with the boys, with her being so… old and I found her particularly annoying. The loud voices turned into mutterings and were immediately followed by the sound of the door slamming. Harry shuffled into the living room with us and sat in the large, leather armchair opposite where Zayn, Al and I were sitting. His gaze rested on Alice but she was looking determinedly at the television screen.

"Haaazzzaaaa" I whined affectionately, patting the empty seat next to me. Before he could reply we heard voices in the corridor.

"Alright fellas?" a faint voice called and Liam and Adele spilled into the room. They'd been going out for about two months now although they'd only just told the newspapers about their relationship. Adele was very small and thin with short blonde hair and the most incredible grey eyes. She had been really shy at first but since we'd gotten to know her better, we adored her. I introduced her to Alice and they were soon chatting a way in the corner quietly as if they had known each other forever.

ADELE'S POV

"So… Miss Greenwood." I smirked as we sat cross legged on the floor in the corner of the room. We had been chatting for about twenty minutes and I already liked her "What's going on with you and Lou?" She blushed slightly and smiled but replied, "nothing… we kissed but that was it. I've just broken up with my boyfriend because of it…" She twirled the ends of her hair round her fingers as her green eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Alice. I'm so sorry… it'll work itself out" I said putting one arm around her.

"No, don't worry. I'm ok. It was my own mistake and now I'm paying the price for it she replied simply. I had an idea.

"Booooyysss" I said, smiling sweetly at all of them. "I think we should all go out to eat tonight and bring Alice. It's been a bit of a rough day for her. I know Niall's in Ireland but the rest of us are free? We could go to Maze? I love that place!" They all glanced at each other before Zayn spoke.

"That's not a bad idea. I felt like going out anyway. And who could resist that gorgeous face." He winked at me, earning a playful punch from Liam.

"Gosh Zayn I think you've won me over. Liam never compliments me like that. Do you wanna go out sometime?" I winked back, making the rest of the boys crack up. Liam whined in response and pull me towards him kissing my jaw and neck softly.

"I could start complimenting you more often…" he said smirking, his hot breath making my spine tingle.

"PLEASE GUYS, YOU'RE TAKING AWAY MY INNOCENCE HERE." screamed Louis as he threw a cushion towards us. Once he'd finished laughing he turned to Alice and smiled, "If you're up for it Al, you should come. You need cheering up and as my wife I feel entitled to help." She smiled back to him.

"Oh Lou, You're such a good husband." She grinned… "I have nothing to wear though."

"No you're dressed perfectly, honey. I've got some heels with me if you want to borrow some?" and before she could protest I looped my arm through hers and led her down the hall to wear Liam had left my bags.

LOUIS POV

The moment Adele had closed the door behind the two of them. I lunged at Harry and started ruffling his hair.

"So what's got into you Mr. Grumpy?" I laughed whilst Harry frowned further.

"I was just a complete dick to Alice. I don't even know why I said what I did." He said simply.

"I take it your jealous that she obviously prefers my hilarious personality and gorgeous looks to yours?" I laughed, earning a shove from Harry and laughter from Liam and Zayn.

"Just apologize to her tonight mate, she'll be over it in no time" said Zayn and he walked over towards the door and off to get ready. "Let's go in about fifteen minutes yeah? I'll call for the car." Liam and I turned and followed him, leaving Harry sitting alone, thinking.

ALICE'S POV

I stood in the huge bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I had to admit once I'd put a bit of makeup on and Adele's nude heels, I didn't look half bad. It had been such a weird day and nothing had really sunk in. I took the opportunity to text mum.

"_I'm ok. Louis has sorted everything out. I'll be home before 12 xx"_

I hit the 'new message' and hovered over the keys, thinking about what to text Freddie before deciding it was best to leave it. Adele poked her head round the door.

"Are you ready, love?" she asked. I smiled and followed her down to the foyer of the apartment where the rest of the boys were waiting. I couldn't help but notice how nice Harry looked in his shirt and blazer but I hadn't forgotten how angry he had made me earlier so I made an effort to barely glance in his direction. Luckily it was pouring with rain so there were no fans outside waiting for the boys to make an appareance.

"Calm down Al," said Louis as he took my shaking hand and helped me into the car "let's just enjoy yourselves."

**(3 hours later)**

It had been one of the best nights of my life. I hadn't ever eaten anywhere as expensive as 'Maze' before and I really got to know the boys and Adele well over the evening, with the exception of the absent Niall and, of course, Harry.

He had sat at the other end of the table to me and barely spoken to me all evening. Every now and then we had made awkward eye contact but he'd always look away. When the conversation finally died down and Liam and Adele's constant PDA became too much for us all to handle, we agreed that we could all get the car together and the driver would drop me off first and then take the boys back to their apartment.

We made our way to the front door of the restaurant, earning a few stares and exited through the double doors and stood at the top of the steps. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I couldn't see anything. I was blinded by flashing lights and couldn't hear anything from the roar of paparazzi and fans outside. A huge surge of people pushed forward right up to us and I felt people tugging at my wrists pulling me towards them.

"Miss Greenwood, what is the nature of your relationship with Louis?"

"How long have you known the boys?"

"Can I interview you, Miss Greenwood?"

People were shouting things into my ear and I couldn't see the boys anywhere. I felt my knees buckle slightly as I tried to make my way down the stairs in huge heels whilst pushing people off me. A bright flash went off in my face and I felt myself stumble. I was convinced I was going to fall down the restaurant steps when I suddenly felt a strong arm snake around my waist and pull me close to them. They took my hand and held it in their other arm, using their body as a shield from the photographers.

I buried my face into the person's chest and let them practically guide me towards the car. We slid in together and I let my grip on them loosen and slowly, still shaking, raised my head up to look at who had quite literally saved me. It was Harry Styles.

He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the floor with a deep frown on his face. I opened my mouth to say something but he just said.

"They're not allowed to touch you like that."

The car was silent on the way home. Louis felt guilty about getting me photographed again even though I'd assured him it was ok. Adele had her eyes closed and her head against Liam's shoulder whilst he stroked her hair back and forth. Zayn sat on one side of me fast asleep and Harry sat the other. He wasn't looking at me but our legs were touching. All I could feel was this flow of electricity between our bodies as we sat there, neither of us daring to move. I so badly wanted to talk to him but he seemed so angry…. I didn't know whether he was angry at me or the photographers but I decided not to ask.

The driver pulled slowly up to my house. Lights were still on downstairs so it was obvious that mum was still waiting up for me.

"Harry, I—" I began but he just shook his head.

"Don't mention it." He replied before opening the door and helping me out of the car, our fingers grazing each other's slightly. Louis glanced around for people before clambering out the car to hug me.

"I know you have school but you should come and see us on Monday night, Niall will be back by then so we're rehearsing for the tour. Bring a friend if you feel like it? Goodnight love."

"Night Lou." I replied, "Thanks for everything" and i kissed him on the cheek gently. I turned to say goodnight to Harry but he'd already gotten into the car. I watched it drive slowly down the road before turning and walking back into my house, reflecting on one of the most surreal days of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely people. so so so so sorry i haven't updated in a while- exams are basically ruining my life :( I'll update again this weekend! plz keep reviewing/favouriting/alerting! love you all xoxo**

CHAPTER 6

ALICE'S POV

I couldn't wait to leave school. I had been at my all girls' school in Chelsea for about four years now but because Luke had always been my absolute best friend, I didn't really need others. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty popular at school but it just felt pretty false. There was no real friendship there, not like there was with Luke and, as I had recently discovered, with One Direction.

I groaned as I woke up and rolled over to switch my alarm off. I checked my phone quickly and saw that I had one new message. It was from Harry.

_**Hope that you are ok after last night. Sorry for everything… Can we talk later? xx. **_

I felt my heart quicken as I re-read it over and over again. I didn't know why I was so obsessed with analyzing any message from him. I was usually pretty good at playing it cool with guys. I decided to not text back straight away and went to have a shower. I decided to make more of an effort than usual, I had a feeling that after the leaked photos of Louis and I, I was going to get my fair share of attention. I let my hair dry naturally, letting it go more wavy than usual and put a bit of mascara and lip gloss on. The one good thing about being in my final year of school was that I didn't have to wear school uniform. I put on some skinny jeans and brogues, a see-through white shirt with my favourite black bandeau underneath and my grey fur coat. My mum had already gone to work when I'd woken up and Grace shouted bye to me from downstairs before leaving to walk with her friends, no doubt she'd tell them all about my weekend and brag over how Louis was now following her on twitter.

I usually enjoyed the walk to school but today I was too nervous about school. I hadn't really thought about what I should and shouldn't tell girls who asked about the boys. I stepped slowly into the school gates and felt my face grow hot when I realized everyone was staring at me. Two girls in my year, Natalie and Ciara shot me filthy looks before walking off in a different direction.

'_Come on Al, pull yourself together'_ I thought to myself as I held my head higher. I never liked them anyway. As I walked into my form room twenty girls rush up to me squealing inaudibly in my ears.

"Girls! Jesus! Leave her alone..!" said a loud, exasperated voice. Reluctantly the girls backed off and I turned round to see my friend Phoebe rushing towards me and pulling me into a hug.

"I can't thank you enough" I said as I returned the hug.

Phoebe was one of the most popular girls in the 6th form and my closest friend other than Luke. We were by no means as good a friends as Luke and I were, but it was nice to have an actual 'girlfriend' now and then. She was a fair bit taller than me but was still only 5"7 with short blonde hair and tanned skin, a similar to my own. However whereas I was quite skinny, she was a lot curvier than me with a cute, round face and big brown eyes that were soft and warm. We hadn't been friends for long, only a couple of months but it felt longer.

Phoebe was a big fan of One Direction and she had been amazed when I had met them backstage a few weeks ago so I knew that she would want to hear all about the weekend but she was surprisingly tactful and seemed to be more interested in how I was feeling after breaking up with Freddie as opposed to the whole 'Louis Incident.' I told her everything and she seemed too understand better than anyone.

"So. Are you going to see any of them again? And what's going on with you and Louis? I'm so jealous!" she inquired grinning slightly.

I smiled and replied 'Tonight. They're picking me up from school… Lou invited me to watch them rehearse... And nothing! We're friends, that's all."

"They're picking you up… from SCHOOL? Haaa… do they want to start a riot" she chuckled but her eyes lit up with excitement. I laughed in response as we made our way to our first lesson.

The rest of the day past by in a complete blur. Teachers were really odd towards me and I got asked the same annoying questions over and over again. By lunchtime I had had enough.

"Phoebs, how would you feel about coming with me tonight? To meet the boys?" I smiled. As she burst in to tears.

"Oh my god? Are you serious? Al, I love you so much!" she squeaked as she threw her arms around me. "Can we miss English and go to the supermarket though, I need to buy some gum and some food to calm me down!"

We snuck out of school quietly and walked down the road to the local supermarket. I was standing in the corner texting look when I heard Phoebe gasp from the magazine aisle.

"What's up Ph-" I stop suddenly and we both stand and stare at the headline on the latest 'Hello' magazine.

_STYLES SEEKS COMFORT FROM LOUIS' GIRL GREENWOOD AFTER DUMPING CAROLINE!_

The headline was complete with a picture of his arms protectively around me with my face buried into his chest. Wordlessly, Phoebe flicked to page seven which included several pictures of me including the one of Louis kissing me and one of me on my own leaving the restaurant.

"_Seventeen year old beauty Alice Greenwood, a student at the private Hillsborough Girls School in west London appears to be the latest girl to captivate the One Direction boys. Pictured at the Sound of 2012 party in Camden on Saturday night getting very cozy with 20 year old Louis Tomlinson, Greenwood has now been romantically linked with Harry Styles after pictures emerged of them leaving 'Maze' restaurant in Mayfair last night with their arms wrapped around each other. Greenwood is a close friend of Sound of 2012 headliner Luke Hall. All we know is, this pretty young lady is keeping the band on their toes! We'll keep you updated." _

I stared dumbfounded for a few seconds. "That is absolutely not true. Why do they keep making it out to be so much more than it is?"

Phoebe shrugged and replied, "At least you look hot." After a few moments of silence we both burst out laughing

On the walk back to school, I checked my phone and saw a text from Louis.

"**Hello, wife. We're five minutes away xxx"**

In less than that, probably about two minutes, the large black car pulled into the school and the door slid open for us to quickly slide in. The moment girls saw the familiar outlines of the boys, they began to run towards us screaming, but before they got close, the car began to drive away again. I was greeted by five beautiful smiles and suddenly all my worries about everything vanished and I smiled back.

**Harry's POV**

Niall was the first to speak to Alice, having not seen her yesterday. I smiled slightly as she made eye contact with me and blushed slightly, taking a seat opposite to me.

Louis was the next to speak, "Al, who's your friend?" he said smiling at the girl who had just sat down next to me. She was pretty, very curvy with eyes as brown as Zayn's but she was fidgeting excitedly like a little kid.

"erm, hi! I'm Phoebe! Sorry… Al said it would be ok if she brought a friend?"

"Hi Phoebe, I'm Harry." I winked at her and kissed her on the cheek, watching her round cheeks turn bright red.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice raise her eyebrows and I felt a small amount of satisfaction but it was quickly replaced with jealousy as I saw Louis snake an arm around her waist. I couldn't understand why I was feeling like this. Alice was hot but that was as far as it went, so why was i so jealous that she obviously preferred Louis to me?

In response to this, I put my arm around

Phoebe causing her to beam at me and chat endlessly about nothing. I nodded occasionally, acting like I was interested in what I was saying but I kept my eyes on Alice the whole time, who was trying desperately not to look at me. Where did we stand with each other?

**(4 Hours Later)**

**Phoebe's POV**

I was sat in the back of the taxi squealing excitedly. Watching the boys rehearse had been amazing. They'd been so lovely- especially Harry.

"Did I tell you that he asked me out! On a proper date on Friday? Oh my god!"

I squealed this probably a little two loudly because Alice winced and rested her head on the glass of the taxi window.

"Yeah I think you've told me that before Phoebs…" she murmured, with her eyes closed.

"Sorry" I giggled in response, "I'm just so excited- he's so gorgeous isn't he!"

She simply nodded in response. I had to admit I was pretty annoyed at her. We were usually so interested in each other's love life and I had been such a good friend whilst she had been getting to know the boys. I guessed that she didn't want to 'share' them, which I thought, was unfair, Alice could have whoever she wanted.

Harry had asked for my number before we'd even got out of their car to go to rehearsals. He'd asked me out for dinner on Saturday and kissed me on the cheek when he'd said goodbye, which had left me grinning like an idiot. The only thing that I found strange was the way he kept glancing over at Alice every time he even spoke to me. I didn't know whether he was silently asking for her permission on sharing some joke with her or something, but I didn't like it. I was going on this date with Harry whether Alice liked it or not.

"Come back to mine?" said Alice wearily, blissfully unaware to my troubled thoughts.

"Sure." I said in return. Alice and I had been good friends for a while now and I was not about to jeopardies that for some boys? But those boys were One Direction…. I figured I'd try to speak to her again in the morning.


End file.
